Future Girl in Berk
by abbiewarmheart51
Summary: What if a young girl wakes up in Berk? Surrounded by Hiccup and his friends she tries to make due in the viking world, finding that maybe she fits in better here than at home. Rated T for some small scenes of characters with almost no clothing on. how to Train Your dragon fanfic,
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

The girl in the story is basically younger me with a name and look change.

"Do you think she's alive?" Someone said, "Yeah, yeah I do. I mean, she's breathing and all," Another voice responded. I opened my eyes, and pulled myself into a sitting position. Six teenagers surrounded me, on my sudden movement they had all jumped back a foot. I rubbed my face, then looked up at them, "Where am I?" I asked as I looked around, this wasn't my bedroom or anywhere near home. Nobody answered for a minute, before a shaggy brown haired boy spoke up, "We're four miles outside of Berk," I nodded, "Kay," was all I said, I then asked a daring question, "Um, what year is it?" I asked as I stared at the, very old looking clothing. This time a chubby blonde boy spoke, "It's 1012, why do you ask?" I debated for a minute in my head before saying, "Well, because, I'm from the future. 999 years in the future apparently. I mean just look at my clothes!" I said, then I glanced down at my pajamas, just my luck, they weren't regular, they were part of last years halloween costume. I was wearing a baggy white shirt, and brown pants that I had jaggedly cut at the bottom. "Um, never mind," I said, "May I ask, what is your names?" I said as I glanced at each of the teenagers there. The thing brown haired boy answered again this time, "I'm Hiccup, and this is Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and this, is Astrid." I looked at them all, "Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Astrid, got it. And, my name is Isabella, but you can call me Belle. And how old are you? I'm twelve." I said in a more friendly manner. Hiccup answered again this time, "Isabella, I like it. Something from the future? I'm guessing? I'm 14," Everyone else spoke up in the order they were sitting/standing, "I'm fifteen," Fishlegs said, Snotlout rolled his eyes a little and replied, "I'm 15 as well," Ruffnut and Tuffnut spoke at the same time, "We're fourteen!" Astrid smiled at me a little, "I'm fourteen as well." She said sort of, nicely. Hiccup offered me hand and pulled me up, "Well Isabella, I don't know about the others, but I honestly believe you're from the future. So, let's get you back to the village, and into some more suiting clothes." He said as he looked up and down at my, futuristic(?) body.

I was standing in Astrid's bedroom everyone was out in the village doing things except for me, obviously Astrid, and Hiccup who was waiting outside the door. Astrid helped me pull put on a chest plate. I looked at myself in her mirror, I had taken off my shirt to put this chest plate, thing, on. I reached my hand around and felt the leather straps, they were lined with some soft wool and even though this wasn't as comfy as the modern "chest plates" I was used to, this would do fine. Hiccup said through the door, "Hey, I'm coming in," He opened the door, I turned around to see him with his mouth open a bit, staring at me. Astrid was trying to shoo him out, "Sorry, very sorry!" He said as he backed out, I could tell he was trying to keep staring at me, While I didn't like the idea of that, it also was a bit exciting. I tried on some of Astrid's clothes, they were all either too tight, to short, or too big. "What are we going to do?" Astrid asked me, I looked at myself in the mirror, then walked over to the door, "Hiccup, none of Astrid's clothes fit me, but do you think you could go and get me one of your tunics and leggings? Those might fit me better." I asked him as I scanned over his clothes. Hiccup looked at me and gave me a weird smile, "Be right back," He said as he took off down the stairs. I went back into the room and talked to Astrid for a bit before a knock on the door was heard, "Told you I'd be back soon!" Hiccup said as he opened the door and slipped the clothes in. I picked them up and tore off Astrid's to small clothing, I slid the leggings on and pulled the tunic over my head. I looked in the mirror again, these fit much better. Though the chest area was obviously not designed for a girl. But it didn't look bad. "Hey Hiccup! Come and see!" Astrid called as she sat on the edge of her bed. Hiccup walked in and shut the door. I spun around, my short blonde hair flying everywhere. Hiccup looked impressed, his eyes were wide and he was smiling slightly. "Everything fits perfectly Hiccup, except the tunic is a little tight in the chest, but not horrible." I said as I looked down at my new apparel. Astrid stood up, "Hold on a second, you would never fit in my boots, but my mom gave me an old pair you could probably fit in." She said as reached her hand under the side of her bed. She pulled out a pair of boots and tossed them to me. I caught them and slid them on my feet, a much better fit. Hiccup left while Astrid fixed my just below the shoulder length hair, "That's as good as I could do," She said, I looked in the mirror, my front strands of hair were pulled back into a partial pony tail, and all the soft slightly curly strands of light blonde hair that I had were framing my face. I actually looked pretty in a viking sort of way.

Down in the village we met up with others, they stared in awe at my new found viking look. I looked at my surroundings, the village was nearly empty, but, the sun was high in the sky, "Lunch?" I asked Hiccup, Hiccup nodded, "Yup, we can go eat in the meeting hall for our typical fish lunch." He said, I cringed a little, "Fish? Great, only thing around here to eat is fish, and what is one of the few foods I hate? Fish." I said slightly annoyed at the thought. Then I had an idea, "Hey, how many of you guys want to have something interesting for lunch?" I said, six hands were raised. "Great! Now, I'm going to need a fire, something metal to cook on, a knife, some fish depending on how much you want, uh, some bread, ooh! Do you have any vegetables? And, can you get me some eggs?" I somewhat commanded, Everyone stared for a second before scrambling off. Hiccup made me a fire in front of his house, in around fifteen minutes everyone came back with what I asked for. On a bench I set up the three pans Tuffnut had brought me. I took the knife and started dicing the vegetables, everyone was watching me, I smirked a little without them seeing, I put the pan of diced vegetables off to the side and grabbed the eggs, I cracked them in the pan and stirred them up, they had found about a dozen random eggs, chicken, duck, whatever they were, they were going to be my lunch. I removed the vegetables to let them cool and stuck the eggs on to scramble, I quickly cut some fish very fine, stirring the eggs at the same time. After a few minutes of multitasking I had cut the fish really fine, scrambled the eggs, and cooked the vegetables. I made the finely cut fish into seven patties and let them fry as I mixed the vegetables with the eggs. Everything was done, Hiccup handed out some plates and I served the food, After everyone was served, and the drinks of some sort of berry thing was passed out. We began to eat, I ate my fish pattie first, saving the best for last. "This is really good!" Snotlout said as he ate his eggs and fish, "It's much better than what the cooks serve." Astrid said as she finished off her eggs, "I especially like the way you mixed the vegetables with the eggs," Hiccup said as he dove into his next bite, I smiled, "You're all welcome, maybe I will cook for you guys again sometime." I said as I put my now empty plate down. This wasn't so bad,


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch the others put me up to a dare, they were all betting that I would never survive a ride on Toothless, Hiccup's dragon. Hiccup obviously tried to convince the others that this was a bad idea, but around a half hour later I found myself standing in front of Toothless, petting his nose and working my way to mount him. Hiccup was standing behind me, I sneaked a glance back at him, he looked so super worried, his teeth were gritted and his eyebrows were furrowed. I didn't pay any attention, I just carefully slid my leg over Toothless's back. Toothless jerked his head around and stared at me, I scratched his head and leaned forward, Toothless lurched then jumped into the air, we were off. I glanced back to see Hiccup near hyperventilating, the others were laughing their heads off at my nervous flying and Hiccup's panic attack. "Hey Toothless, wanna have some fun with them?" I asked the dragon, I don't know what Toothless thought of it, but I adjusted his tail wing and shot straight up into the air. We did a couple loops, then Toothless took the liberty of flying me upside down. I could just make out Hiccup's horrified expression, More rides for me?

Author's note: I'm super sorry, but between a family pet dying, my brother's birthday, getting sick, (twice. -_-) and school I've had no time to update, I hope you enjoy this snip it as a tide over until I can write more.


	3. Chapter 3

Gosh, in one week in a viking village nine hundred and ninety nine years in the past, you learn a lot. Actually, people love me! I cook and clean for them in exchange for random trinkets. Nobody even questioned me, but then again, I was told that Hiccup had his father say something during lunch one day. Everyone trusts me and I'm glad! The secrets people will tell you, so many things I've learned about the others. Hiccup is deathly hurting himself running with his metal leg, and while he thinks it's un-viking like I think it's sweet, Hiccup sleeps with a piece of his mothers favorite dress. I can tell he misses her, he was about to in tears when he told me that. I understood, I mean, I don't even know if I'll ever see my family again! But, something tells me that my ancestors were from around here. And I kinda want to know who they were. Anyway, I also learned that Fishlegs is afraid of Meatlug running away. Snotlout admitted that he has small feelings for Ruffnut, She is pretty when she's not about to kill you. Tuffnut and Ruffnut told me just yesterday that if one of them gets sick in their stomach, the other one does to. Which I believe do to modern things. And Astrid, she has the most AMAZING voice! She sang some viking song for me and it was better than any modern singer I've ever heard!

I opened the door of the house and walked inside, Hiccup was sitting with his notebook by the fire, something was cooking, fish? "Your dad home yet?" I asked him, "Nope, and he had to go to a nearby island, it's just you and me for three days." He said with a quick glance at me. Ever since he saw me almost naked he developed a habit of staring at me in a weird way. I was getting tired of it, maybe now was the time to talk to him. "Hiccup, ever since I arrived here and you guys were finding me clothes, you've been staring at me weirdly. Can you please explain why?" I said a bit rushed. Hiccup looked a little panicked and stopped drawing/writing. "Well, I uh, I don't know. It wa sthe first time I'd ever seen a girl clothes less, I was a bit stunned and now I just feel weird around you guys." he explained, I smiled a comforting smile at him and said, "It's okay, it's the first time a boy has ever seen my like that! But, what do you means 'you guys'?" He looked straight into my, color changing, eyes. And replied less nervously, "You know, you, girls." he said. I laughed a little, "You're nervous around girls? You're so juvenile!" I teased, he looked kind of embarrassed, and for a split second I swear I saw about to cry. I realized my mistake and said trying to avoid emotions, "Look, you have no need to be nervous. None of the girls here know about the scenario, and Astrid is crushing on you hard, you should take her out somewhere and kiss her, again." He looked at me blankly, "How did you know about that? Never mind, Astrid likes me?! I need to go! Wait til she sees how I can impress her!" He said much happier. He grabbed his fur vest and started heading towards the door. "Aren't you going to eat?" I called to him, "Nope," he said. "By the way Belle, thank you. You give some of the best advice I've ever heard." He said and then slammed the door shut. Hiccup was so sweet, he is like the older brother I never had.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup had Astrid meet him at Raven's Point. Once she walked up he nervously/excitedly called out, "Astrid! Your here! Good!" She smiled at him and asked, "What is it Hiccup?" He pulled something out of his vest, it was wrapped in scrap cloth and had a string tied around it. He handed it to her, "I wanted to give you this," he said. Astrid took it and unwrapped it, "Oh Hiccup! I love it!" She said as she pulled out a small dagger, on the wooden handle was a carving of a Deadly Naddar. Hiccup was grinning, "I thought you would like it." He said, Astrid put it gently on the ground, "Hiccup, you have no idea how much this means to me." She said. Hiccup smiled some more then took a quick breath, he grabbed her waist, pulled her closer to him, thenlanted his lips on hers. For once he had kissed Astrid! She at first was tense, then she relaxed and slid her hands to the back of his head, feeling his brown hair and pushing herself close to him. They kissed for almost a minute before they stopped. Hiccup pulled his head back and just above a whisper, said, "I want things to stay like this.". Astrid smiled at him then hugged him close, she kissed his cheek gently, then his neck. And finally let her head rest on his shoulder.

Belle sat by herself waiting on Hiccup, he had to be home soon. Luckily, he was. He walked in the door with a dumb lovestruck look on his face, "So?" I asked him, He grinned at me, "It was wonderful! I gave her a gift, and then I kissed her! Thank you, but now I don't know what to do, we can't just keep doing stuff like that and never be official." He said, I rolled my eyes a little, "Good for you, now I have a question, tomorrow, do you have any chores I could do for you?" Hiccup thought for a second, "You could make me breakfast! Please make breakfast. And you can be my assistant and the black Smith's shop tomorrow." I laughed at his begging, "Alright," I said, "Now tell me more about how you kissed Astrid." And so we talked for a long while, he gave me every detail about his kiss with Astrid. Silly lovestruck kid,


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up early the next morning, Hiccup wasn't awake so I just slipped out the door. Little did I know that after going down to the shore I was going to be attacked, a dragon picked me up, I wanted to scream, but I'm silent when I'm scared. The dragon seemed to notice he hadn't picked up a sheep, and dropped me on the other end of the island, I couldn't do anything, I hit the ground.

Hiccup heard screaming, someone shouted, "DRAGON ATTACK!" from outside, he jumped out of bed, put his helmet on and ran out the door, he stared at the sky, "Untamed dragons.." He said scared and panicked. He fought, and gained the trust of dragon after dragon, his friends helping him eagerly, until he stopped, his eyes grew wide, and his heart raced. He ran through the panicked village, "Belle! Isabella!" He called out, Toothless bounded up, "Hey bud," he said to his dragon, he ran some more, he stopped and asked people, "Have you seen Isabella? Blonde, hair, grey green eyes, is wearing clothes exactly like these?" All of the responses were no, he jumped on Toothless who had been following him, "Find her Toothless," he said. They flew over Berk, "Where is she?" Hiccup said, he had only felt this emotion a couple times in his life, and he hated it. He wiped away tears as best as he could but it was no use. They streamed down his face, he sniffled and took deep breaths at times, not breathing at others. He stared through blurry eyes at the ground, he tried not to scream in anger and frustration. Until something came into view, he dove Toothless down, who at the time had been trying to cheer Hiccup up. Hiccup let out a long breath, Belle was lying on the ground. He landed Toothless and ran to Isabella, she was lying on her stomach, he rolled her over, he looked a little frightened for a minute, no signs of her being alive, until he gently placed his hand on her chest, nothing.

He grew more scared, still feeling nothing, he realized how thick and choking her clothes were, he pulled out a small knife, he cut the neckline of her shirt even deeper, he dropped the knife, Toothless had been watching, he sniffed the knife curiously. Hiccup pushed his hand down her shirt front, he felt a small heartbeat, it was slow and shaky, but it was there. When he pulled his hand out he noticed blood, he gently felt the sides of her shirt, her chest plate, it was broken and pressing tightly into her skin. He slid his hand down her shirt front again and tried to move the chest plate, it didn't budge, he tried to wedge his fingers between the chest plate and her skin, it was too tight. He grabbed the knife again and rolled her onto her side, propping her up with his knees, he lifted up the back of her shirt, and he cut at the strap wrapping around her ribs and connecting in the back. He moved it a bit in the front, Belle gasped for air. He held her up, she took some quick breaths, her she took her arms and wrapped them around Hiccup's neck to hold herself up, "Thank you, Hiccup. Whatever you did, thank you." She said, Hiccup smiled at her, he held her a little closer, "You're welcome, Isabella. You'll figure out what I did as soon as you stand up." He said kind of embarrassed. She smiled a little, then started to stand up, she soon realized what he did.

I had Hiccup help me up, then I felt it, my chest plate started to slide down. I grabbed it but I couldn't support myself and hold my chest plate up. I was blushing so much, I looked at Hiccup, he started blushing a little to, he hesitated for a second, then he grabbed my chest plate, gosh this was awkward. We walked for a minute over to Toothless, when Hiccup stopped, "Hold on Isabelle," He knelt down and lifted up the bottom of my shirt, I didn't panic, it seems as though we had seen every inch of each others bodies. Not really, but. He slid his hand up my shirt, I tensed up at that motion, he grabbed my chest plate and pulled it out, He stood back up and we resumed our positions, Hiccup put the chest plate under his arm and helped me onto Toothless. He jumped up in front of me and nudged Toothless into the air. I was in pain at the sudden jerking and rocking motions. He felt me gripping him tightly, "It'll be okay Belle, I know it hasn't been easy, but it's a short ride." I nodded, and rested my head on his back, tears were dripping down my face at the pains in my side.

Hiccup landed Toothless in front of his house, he had me slide into his arms, he heaved and carried me inside, he gently placed me on the bed, I about screamed as his hands rubbed over my cuts, "Sorry," he said and cringed at my pain. He got some wet and dry cloths and handed them to me, I took some of the wet ones and dabbed at my cuts, wincing each time. Hiccup looked like he was useless, he rolled up my leggings, a large gash on my leg from the fall was oozing blood, he cleaned it up gently the put dry clothes on it. As I did the same with the ones on my chest. Finally he just sat on the foot of the bed, staring at his hands, a pile of wet bloody cloths at his feet. We just stayed there in silence for a bit before I looked at him and said, "Hiccup, you're hurt to." He looked at me in a funny way, "No I'm not," he said. I pulled up his shirt and placed my hand on his chest, I was right, large scrapes were there, but they were old. He tilted his head back down at his hands, but his eyes stayed on me. I let his shirt drop back down, He looked straight in my eyes and said, "Those scrapes, they're from when I also got this," he lifted up his metal foot. I nodded, He sighed a little, "You know Belle, I think you're great. Ever since I tamed Toothless, I finally had something important about my life. Everything got better, now sitting here, I realize that when I thought I had lost you, that's when my life had everything. I was missing one person in my life, and I can't get her back. You came and made up for everything I lost, now I want to keep you protected, because losing you would be just like losing my mother all over again. Exactly like losing my mother." He finished his touching words by hugging me gently. I looked up at him, "You were kind of what I needed as well," I said, "You are like an older brother I never had. And I think it would be great to be protected by someone like you. You're lucky, you have Astrid and Toothless, your friends and your dad. Me? I had parents who wanted me to be the best, but never understood me. Hiccup, thank you. Actually, I think you're my real family, I love you Hiccup." Hiccup was shocked at her words. He hugged her tighter, she was his little sister, no denying it. Maybe not actually, but they were family according to them. Belle had been brave, now Hiccup was, he kissed Belle on the forehead and smiled at her, so many things to do, and so many obstacles.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that afternoon Hiccup helped me outside, where I was greeted by the others. "What happened?!" Astrid asked me frantically. I had Hiccup move his arm so I wasn't leaning against him completely, we are almost the same size, he is just a little taller. "I was attacked by a wild dragon, more like dropped from high up in the air. Hiccup found me, and saved me." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He even hugged me close a little.

Nobody saw it, but Astrid was scowling angrily at the "touching" scene.

It was almost dark when Astrid pulled Hiccup aside, "WHAT is going on between you and Belle?" She asked him angrily, Hiccup hadn't had her that mad at him in a long time. Astrid scowled a little, "Hiccup, look me in the eyes and tell me what's going on." She said, Hiccup looked at her, "I saved Belle. And she mended a part of me that was broken, she replaced a missing piece in my life. And now I consider her as a sister, I just want to protect her Astrid, please don't be mad." He said. Astrid looked a little a more fierce, then she walked off. No words were spoken until Hiccup got home and went up to see Belle. She was laying in the bed, staring at the ceiling. Hiccup lay down next to her, "Mind if I sleep here with you tonight?" He said. She half smiled at him dully and replied, "Of course not Hiccup."

Hiccup didn't say another word, I think he's upset about something, alright, daring move for me. "Hiccup? What's wrong?" I asked him, he let out a sigh. And rolled over to look at me, "Astrid was mad that we have such a strong bond. Now I'm afraid that if I try something and get too close to you, that she'll get really mad at me." He explained. The thoughts were crowding in, Astrid wanted us apart. I couldn't believe, Astrid, she, was upset that me and Hiccup had a close family bond. And now it might have to end because of her? I felt tears starting to roll down my face. Astrid could easily convince Stoick that we are something bad. He comes home tomorrow. Hiccup was curled up a bit, his arms around me, hugging me close, I looked up to see Hiccup's eyes closed, tears streaming down his face. We are a curled up ball of tears, and it's all because one girl wants to get rid of a family bond. Why can't Astrid just accept that me and Hiccup are like siblings? And love each other like a family.

We woke up the next morning, we smiled weakly at each other, last night was probably our last night together as siblings. We put on our boots and such and walked down to the shore, Stoick would be home soon. Some other people were gathered to greet him as well, one of them was Astrid. Most likely to convince Stoick. The boat came into sight, I suddenly grabbed Hiccup's hand, he looked at me sadly, we knew what was coming. As I gripped Hiccup's hand I saw Astrid glare at me, She really doesn't like this. I dropped Hiccup's hand and looked the other way, he pretended not to notice but in his eyes I could tell he was upset. Hiccup was sweet, he doesn't hide his feelings to look tough.

The ship docked and the crew and passengers jumped off. After greetings and lots of other chatter, the crowd died away finally. I saw Astrid talking to Stoick, this was the end. I grabbed Hiccup's waist and pulled him close to me, WHY COULDN'T ASTRID JUST GET OVER IT?!

Hiccup steadied himself as the girl gripped to him. Belle buried her face into Hiccup's chest, he could feel the tears dripping on her face and onto his tunic. He couldn't do anything, if he ran away with Belle it would cause bad rumors and give him a reputation, if he kept Belle as his sister he would be happy but the rest of the village wouldn't. If he did as he was told, he would no longer have a sister, or be happy, and possibly not have a girlfriend.

I turned my head a bit to see Astrid pointing at us. Now they are walking over! Astrid stood back a few feet behind Stoick. Stoick ignored me and looked straight at Hiccup, "Hiccup, home." He said. Hiccup sputtered out an upset, "But dad! What about Belle?" He gestured towards me. Stoick ignored the words and again said firmly, "Hiccup, go home." Stoick gripped him by the shoulder and walked him back towards their house. Astrid glared at me, hissed a warning, "You and Hiccup aren't siblings, and don't even try it." Then she left. Great. I now have no home, no family, and no one will take me in, just great.

"But dad! Why is it so bad that me and Isabella are siblings?" Hiccup asked his father, Stoick looked at his son, "You two are not actually siblings, I mean, I could make you blood siblings. But, it's just not right, do I really need another child to train and protect? You were hard enough! Plus, Hiccup, have you really ever thought of what having a sister would be like? No more only child, no more time with just you and Toothless, you would have to keep an eye on her, and give up flying time to spend time with her." Stoick said loudly, Hiccup looked serious, "I will train her for you! I can take her on flights and even have her help me!" he offered to his dad. Stoick looked at his son in thought, "Hiccup, if you want to, than maybe, I will let Isabella into the family. And if you really promise, I could perform a small ceremony and have her as blood family to us." Stoick said as he gave in. Hiccup looked so happy, he hugged his father. "Thanks dad! Now I need to go find Belle." Hiccup said and dashed happily to the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup found Belle sitting under the eaves of a roof. She jumped put at the sight of him. He hugged her, and said happily to her, "Everything's okay Belle! My dad will let you into the family! Tomorrow, he might even perform a ceremony so that we are all true family!"

I heard the good news and pulled away from Hiccup's tight grip on me. "That's fantastic! Now, can we go home? It's cold and I'm tired." I said, Hiccup laughed and we started walking home. Once we were back in the house Stoick looked at me, that might have had a smile hidden in it, and said calmly, "Well, let's see if I can find you a makeshift bed for the night Belle." Hiccup quickly spoke up, "She can sleep with me!" Stoick looked at his son oddly, "Alright then, off to bed with you two." We curled up in the bed together, tomorrow, Hiccup would be my official big brother! He must have been excited to because he smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

We both woke up the next morning grinning. We raced each other down the stairs and to the fire to get breakfast. Stoick was heading out, "You two eat, I need to get some work done, be at the meeting hall after the lunch meal for the ceremony. " he said to us. We ate soon after Stoick left, then we were out the door.

Hiccup raced Belle out the door, but he caught sight of Astrid, he saw her hurt face and didn't watch where he was going, his metal foot landed on a rock and he fell. Belle turned around, "Are you okay Hiccup?!" She asked him, He stood back up and brushed himself off, "I'm fine, now I need to see about a certain tunic, and you are being sent out for a new dress." He said to her,

I was given directions to the woman who could give me some dresses, out of the corner of my eye I saw Astrid running up the hill, she must be upset. I feel bad for her, but she has got to accept this. It's not like Hiccup and her aren't dating anymore, but. I found the house I was looking for and got myself a new dress for special occasions. I managed to get a green dress, which is nice considering I like green, and all the other dresses looked more like prison clothing. It was about two hours before I met up with Hiccup. We are just walking around when I said, "So Hiccup, someone told me how the ceremony works for only children, because it's you and me, well, there is this one thing we have to do.." He also knew what we had to do, cause he was cringing, I continued on with what I was saying, "How long are you going to kiss me for?" I asked him finally. He looked frustrated, "I wasn't really going to choose a specific time, just long enough to complete the necessities and show how much we truly care about each other. WHY did the vikings have to put such a stupid thing into this!? And just our luck,because only a pairing like this have to kiss to meet regulations, bigger family's or two sisters or two brothers just have to say an oath, but no, we have to kiss each other as a gesture of how much we love each other as family! And the only way to avoid it is by calling off the ceremony, or the family becoming one through marriage. Neither of those are happening." Hiccup ranted. I listened to him until he finished and said, "Hiccup, calm down. It's a very worthless piece of the ceremony, but it will be fine. So if the requirement is a five second kiss, which isn't long, and the longer it lasts the more official it is, then I'm guessing between seven and twelve seconds will be sufficient?" He groaned, "Alright. Now we need to go home and get dressed, and get to the meeting hall in around an hour." I nodded and we took off, we surely do a lot of running.

We were both ready and at the meeting hall right as people started filing in to watch. Stoick was trying to calm us down, but we were both excited and couldn't keep still, I saw against one of the walls was Astrid, poor girl. She looked so upset and angry, maybe I'll send Hiccup out to spend time with her later. A couple minutes passed and finally it began, Stoick had Gobber do the ceremony reading stuff for him, finally came the last to pieces first, a special little knife was brought out along with a cloth, we pricked one of our fingers, then pressed them together so that we were "blood family," vikings… Next we wiped off our fingers, and then came me and Hiccup's moment, the sibling kiss, "Ready?" I whispered to him as we faced each other, he nodded and it began. Hiccup put his arms around me to keep us steady, and then he leaned in and kissed me, I pressed up into the already awkward kiss so that I wasn't just standing there like a log, I had my eyes scrunched closed, but I opened one to see a very hurt and betrayed looking Astrid. I wasn't counting the long and slow seconds, but I kept kissing Hiccup so that this filled the requirements, finally Hiccup started to draw back, it was almost over, a couple seconds more of a barely existent kiss, and then it stopped. It was done, everything was done! Hiccup's my brother and Stoick is my dad! Wait, Stoick is my dad. Hiccup was grinning and hugged me, Stoick came and picked us both up in a tight hug, when he put us back down I took a deep and needed breath. I am no longer just a stranger! Wait, I'm now the chief's daughter! Which means that if something happens to Hiccup, I take over. I don't want to though, let's keep it that Hiccup becomes leader.

A few days passed, everyone celebrated it, the chief's children, people still can't get over that. Hiccup and I stood in the house, up in our room, my new bed had recently been put in, but me and Hiccup sleep together like infants in a crib most nights. Hiccup leaned over and placed an arm around my waist, Toothless was sleeping at our feet as we stood there, I cringed, as his arm wrapped around me, Hiccup noticed. "Belle, something's wrong, you're hurting, let me see your cuts." He said, I looked at him, "Hiccup, I'm fine-" He cut me off, "Belle, do as I say and show me your cuts." He said as he placed his hands on my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes. I resisted, "Okay," he said, and with a grunt he scooped me up into his arms, for such a small boy he can lift heavy stuff. He placed me on the bed, I winced a little as he rolled up the side of my shirt to look at my injuries. He looked a little shocked when he took a look at my scars. "Just stay here Belle, I'm going for help." I was panicked now, I needed help? I heard him thud down the stairs and out the door, great.

Hiccup ran along to find one certain person. He stopped when he saw her, she was just sitting there at the tip of Raven's Point, "Astrid! I know we aren't exactly happy with each other right now, but I need your knowledge on this! I think something's wrong with the cuts from Belle's chest plate, they haven't healed and she's really hurt!" he begged her, Astrid turned around and let out her breath, "Fine, where is she?" She asked. Hiccup lead her back to the house, Belle needed to be okay.

I heard Hiccup racing back up the stairs, I didn't know what to think when I saw Astrid trail in behind him. He sat on my bed, I looked up at him, was she the best choice? "Alright, Isabella, let me see the cuts." She said, I rolled my shirt back up and rolled onto my side a bit, she bent over me, her cold hands brushed my cuts, I tried not to scream. Hiccup was staring at her, they are still dating technically. She turned towards Hiccup still bent over, his eyes widened the tiniest bit, was he, staring down her shirt? I'm shaking that thought off. She stood up tall, "Hiccup, I'll need you to get me something, these cuts can't heal, it looks as though something from a dragon, saliva or whatever, managed to get into her cuts. They won't heal." Astrid said, at the word 'dragon', Toothless woke up, he nudged Hiccup who was now standing in front of Astrid, Hiccup turned around, "Toothless, buddy! You're have to fly me somewhere," he said. Astrid leaned in and whispered what she needed to him. He nodded, then she bit her bottom lip and leaned in again, she whispered something that stunned Hiccup, cause he looked, stunned. When she finished he scratched his head, "Are you sure Astrid?" he asked her, she raised her eyebrows and gestured towards me. Hiccup frowned, Astrid grabbed his hand and placed it on my forehead, Hiccup pulled his hand back. "Alright, I'll take her with us. Meet us on the island Astrid." he said, I think I saw Astrid smile, she must be accepting this.

Hiccup helped me out of the house, Toothless followed us out the door, where we mounted him for the ride to, wherever we are going.


	8. Chapter 8

We are flying to another island… I could see Hiccup's jaw clamped shut in concentration, we met Astrid on this island. Once we landed, Hiccup grabbed a bag and ran off into the woods. They seemed to be knowing what we are doing, so I'm going to relax. Astrid was watching over me for now, I just sat there, propped against a rock like an infant. Astrid built a small fire and kept glancing at me like I was about to die any second. I didn't think a few unhealed cuts would be such a problem! Astrid sat down next to me, poking the fire with a stick occasionally. I had to be careful, Astrid had a fire and a stick with her, I could get hurt if things go wrong, but I said some daring words, "Astrid, what's the problem with me being siblings with Hiccup? I'm not replacing you," She looked at me, a lonely spark of anger and other things flared in her eyes. "I don't know, I just don't like it. I thought Hiccup was going to start ditching me to hang with his little sister. I was just angry, Hiccup pays so much attention to you because you're hurt, and young, and he's never been able to take pride in protecting someone like a true man, other than him and his dragon, that is." She said. I was a little shocked, "Hiccup, he likes protecting me?" she nodded as she stared at the fire. I put my hand on hers, "Astrid, all that's left is for you to make up with Hiccup. So here's what you do, when he gets back, take the bag from his hands, drop it on the ground then grab him and kiss him, I know Hiccup, he won't object." I said to her. She looked at me kinda funny then smiled, this was good!

More than an hour went by before Hiccup got back, I nudged Astrid with my elbow right as he started walking towards us. She got up and quickly walked up to him, go on, do it! She did as I told her, bag was on the ground, slightly annoyed Hiccup was about to start yelling, she's grabbing him, yes! She kissed him! He melted into it, I giggled a little, he was kind of ridiculous. They stopped and this time, happily, started to tend to me. I felt like a baby with two fussy parents, they were constantly checking on me, and fixing my cuts and such. Yeash, finally came one thing I didn't know why we needed it. They gave me something sweet that they had heated on the fire, then they cleaned up as I sat their, begging them to let me stand up. Hiccup hoisted me onto Toothless, where he sat behind me, I leaned back into him a little, and slept for a while. I was feeling something, when I opened my eyes Hiccup was looking at me, "Want to try something?" he asked me, "Sure…" I said, he moved his metal foot and let me steer Toothless! I love this!

Two weeks had gone by…. Things got better, then worse. A sickness is going through Berk, so what has everyone been requested to do? Bathe in scalding hot water. I ran out the door, Hiccup started chasing after me, we were running through the village, "HICCUP? What are you doing?!" Astrid called out to Hiccup, he replied quickly, "Isabella needs a bath!" I could hear slight snickering from the other teens gathered with Astrid, Hiccup is about to catch me! I darted back around past him, ha ha, Hiccup. Somehow I found myself pinned inside of our house, yes, it's officially my house as well. Hiccup tried and finally convinced me, he handed me a thin dress so that I wasn't completely clothless. I sat down in the water, "HOT!" I cried, he frowned at me, I honestly don't see why having me be scrubbed in hot water is such a big deal to him, but I let him pick up a heavy bucket and dump more hot water on me. Finally after sitting there, letting Hiccup tend to me, his sleeves rolled up, and trying to hide his laughter at my childishness, I asked him. "What's the big deal with me taking a bath?" I asked him, whatever I said, he went from happy, ridiculous Hiccup, to I'm trying not to cry right now because I just want to help you, Hiccup. He turned around and let me get out to dry off, finally he started to talk, "Belle, this same sickness is what, is what, is what killed my mom. Now all of us are supposed to bathe in hot water and all the food served to us has some sort of healing stuff dumped in it, and with your problem and all, you need-" I cut him off, "My, problem?" I asked him, he was facing me now, a small oh formed at his lips, he let out a long and tired breath, "Well, I'll show you, now that you're dressed, lift up your shirt a bit." He said, I did as I was told and he placed his hand on my stomach and pressed. I looked and noticed an odd glow. "Um," Was all I could say. He started to explain like he usually does. "Fishlegs, Astrid, and I have discussed it, we think that what got into your cuts, dragon blood, made into your blood. And now it's kind of affected you." I looked at him, "So, that means?" I asked, He went into more explanation, "You're, part dragon? I could say." This was crazy, I'm not only from the future, but now I'm part dragon? "So, I got dragon, whatever, in some cuts, and now I'm part dragon? You're kidding right?" I said to him, He looked so troubled, he didn't really know how to explain this. "Eh, Well, it's not like you're going to be growing wings and a tail and start breathing fire. That would be fun to play around with… But my point is, you just have dragon blood in you, possibly killing you, we aren't sure yet." I looked very closely at him, "What do you mean, possibly killing me?" I asked him, WAAAAAAY to many questions. He rolled his eyes a bit, "No more explaining this, you got dragon blood in your cuts, it's affecting you, you're alive and fine, probably, but we don't know what happens when you mix dragon blood and human blood. So, you are just going to cope with this, keep your mouth shut, and ignore it all." He told me. I nodded, "Alright Hiccup, I'll keep quiet, not like something is going to happen." I said, then I sauntered outside, I'm even more of a hybrid freak now.

The next day we were eating breakfast, Hiccup was ignoring it but I noticed a tinge of sickness following him. Alright, not letting him go anywhere by himself. "Mind if I help you at the blacksmith shop today?" I asked him, He was picking up my empty bowl, "Sure. There is not much to do, but you can come. Let me grab our lunch." he said and grabbed at a cup and something wrapped in cloth. "What's that?" I asked him, "Bread, and yak butter." He said, "That's the best lunch you can come up with? That's pitiful," I said. He rolled his eyes knowing I was always going to be better at anything involving food, ever. He WAS the one who ate raw fish for pete's sake!

I just sat in the smithy shop, nothing to do. I got bored enough that I decided to be creative, I found a pile of wood out back. I found a piece of smooth wood, I brought it in and picked up a knife, maybe I can carve something? I carefully started working on it, detail here, bit there, I'm looking at it, Hiccup's opinion might help. I start walking up to him, but a young girl is standing there handing him a dull sword to sharpen. As she turns around, I feel a thump in my gut, she just ran into me, I glance from my awkward standing position to see Hiccup righting the girl on her feet, and then I have to look down. I was glowing! EEK! Why did I have to get dragon blood in me?! I can feel the tears welling up, the young girl is staring. I drop the carved piece of wood and run, trying to cover my stomach with my arms. People are staring at me as I dart through the village, people stare, specifically at my still glowing stomach. Was this really happening?!

I run to the dragon training arena, nobody's there so I just let myself in and sit down. More tears. II hug my knees and sit there. I was there for a while when I feel a tap on my shoulder, I expect to see someone here to mock me, or even Hiccup standing there, but no, it's Stoick. I stand up, "Hiccup has told me about your problem.." He said, I stood there sniffling before looking at him and saying, "Oh. I know that you weren't enthusiastic about me joining the family.. But I'm so thankful, I will never be able to fully repay you!" Stoick looked very relaxed and happy, he laughed a bit, "Isabella, I admit, I wasn't exactly the happiest when Hiccup convinced me, but now, now I'm proud to have you as my daughter." I smile at him, he places his hand on my shoulder, "Thanks, Stoick." I say shyly, he looks a bit upset at my wording. I cringe a bit, "Sorry, Dad. I'm still not used to that." He laughs some more and then we start out the gate. Stoick, my father, drops me back off with Hiccup.

Oh great, "I know, I know. I was careless. But please don't be mad!" I say to him. Hiccup doesn't face me, he's just staring at whatever is on the bench, then I see it, he's staring at the carving in the wood I had been doing. "I, I was going to give it to you.. I just wanted to hear your opinion before I finished it up." He turns around now, his face has some tears rolling down it, his eyes are red. "What happened?" I ask him, he looks so weak, his head isn't held up high, it's more drooping over now. I step up in front of him, he practically falls into me. His arms have a tight grip on me as I stand there, unaware of a problem. He steps back, "Belle, a few days ago, I was requested. I, I have to leave for six months. To another island to help with a frenzy of wild dragons. I won't be back for a long while, and once I am…." He said. I stare at him, "It's just wild dragons! You could have them all trained in a couple weeks!" I say to him on the loud side, he speaks again, "After, after I train the dragons. I won't come back for a while, I have some stuff I need to attend to." I look at him some more, "Then why are you so sad? I can come and visit you! I know how to ride a dragon, Hiccup." I tell him, he looks more upset. "It's not that! After I leave in a couple days, I'm going to train the dragons, but I have to stay, because I'm the chief's son, and, and, and, AND I HAVE TO GET MARRIED!" He wails. I'm a bit startled by this, "You, you have to marry someone? But what about Astrid?!" He looks like he is on the verge of tears again. This kid cries to much. "I can't marry Astrid, I have to marry the chief's daughter of this far off island because he only has sons, and they want the tribes to have a better link, and it's my responsibility!" He said. I need to do this, "Hiccup, you said the chief has sons right? I, will marry one of the chief's sons. You have Astrid and need to be happy with her, I left behind everything in the future. I can marry someone if it means fixing the tribes and giving you Astrid. I AM the chief's daughter." He blinks at me, "Belle, I can't let you marry someone! You are only twelve!" He says. I frown at him, "You are only fourteen! There is a two year difference that won't matter. We are both too young but I am going to do this." Hiccup hugs me, "If you can really face the challenges.." He says to me. I hug him back, what did I just drag myself into?


	9. Chapter 9

The two days pass quickly, Hiccup and I are sent off, we ride our own dragons this time, me on a spare Naddar, Hiccup on Toothless. We fly quickly and soon arrive at the island. Wild dragons for sure, flames, continuous screaming, no livestock. We land, and now I'm being shoved. Someone knocked me over, I look up to see a boy yelling sorry as he runs, a bucket of water in his hands. He isn't bad looking, that's for sure. I get up and take my Naddar and Toothless away to a calmer side of this island. Hiccup is doing good because a few excruciatingly boring hours later, I hear less screaming and it's apparently safe to come out. I see lots of people now, Toothless and the Naddar that is still unnamed follow me to the village center where Hiccup is waiting. I thought it wouldn't take long to tame them. Especially since some dragon killing has been going on and the number of dragons is down. The village leader greets us, "Ah! Stoick the Vast's children, and your names are?" The man asks us, Hiccup steps forward and replies for me, "I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, And this is my younger sister, Isabella Elma Haddock." Hiccup seems very proud at the words 'younger sister' but he about chokes up when he has to say my full name. I just recently took on the Elma part, I needed a more viking like middle name. But I refused the other option, Heroine. Kind of crazy, but Sto-, my dad, wanted me to have a middle name like Horrendous, but I convinced him Elma was sufficient. The other chief introduced himself, "I'm Melvin The Honored. And this is my daughter." A pretty, young, girl steps up. She has dark brown eyes and red hair. Hiccup doesn't seem to notice, the girl introduces herself, "Hi! I'm Valarie Aster Karwin. But Valarie or Val is good." Hiccup shakes her hand and nods, then three boys stand up. The chief smiles at them and says, "My sons," They all look very similar. I recognise one of them, it was the boy who knocked me down! The boy who knocked me down spoke first, "I'm Ash. Ash Heroic Karwin. And I'm thirteen." Ash was good looking, like all of the sons, he had light brown hair and brown eyes. And he was on the tan side, great. The other two introduced themselves as simply Melvin jr, and Marvin. Melvin jr, or Mel, is sixteen, and Marvin twenty. Then comes the last introduction, "And I'm their mother, Agnar. the chief's wife," An older woman, probably around forty spoke up. She had red hair and blue eyes. I see where Valarie inherited her hair. Hiccup was biting his bottom lip a bit, it takes me a second to recognise that they have a mother, and he, we, don't. I don't really feel the need to be sad, I technically have a life and family in the future, I just don't think about them much.

Melvin speaks up, "So, which one of you is marrying one of my children?" Hiccup speaks up again, "We haven't decided but we think-" I cut him off, "I believe, I, will be marrying one of your sons." I say in a determined tone, Hiccup looks a little nervous. But before I can tend to my older brother, Melvin says, "Well, Isabella, I believe my son Ash is going to be your best option, actually, only option." I nod and then glance at Ash, we are both blushing, did I just catch Hiccup frowning from the corner of my eye?

Hiccup and I are taken to our room. "I hope you two are okay sharing a room," Agnar said. Hiccup smiled, and nodded, I simply say, "Yes, it's fine. We share back at home." We have only brought a few things with us, my special dress, Hiccup's special tunic, his helmet, and some leather cords for my hair. We place them on a small table in the corner, then we face each other sitting on the two beds. The walkway between us is small, but I would rather have no gap between us at all. "So…. Ash seems nice…" I say, Hiccup stares at his feet, "Yeah, nice… Belle, I know you want me to be happy with Astrid, but you aren't ready to marry someone, especially someone you don't know or love." He says. I look at him and my facial expression should already be saying no, but I answer, "Hiccup, you aren't. You are going to take as much time as you need and mary Astrid some day. I, will do this for you. I'll be fine. You can visit me here, and I'll go out and visit you!" I say with a small sniffle. Hiccup looks at me, "I never thought of that.." He said, I ask him, "Thought of what?" He looks pained, "That we won't live together anymore. I'll live in Berk and you will live here. We won't be able to eat breakfast or race each other out the door in the morning. We won't be able to sleep with each other…" He says, I don't want to just dismiss the fact, but, was Hiccup pouting when he said we can't fall asleep together? "Oh.. I didn't consider not being able to fall asleep in bed with you. Now I'll probably have to live in a house by myself most days, and maybe even sleep with Ash during the nights…" I somewhat groan, Hiccup looks a bit frightened at the thought of me having to live and sleep, and eat with Ash. Was Hiccup, jealous of me and Ash? "Hiccup, are you, jealous?" I ask him, he glares at me, actually glares, at, me. "NO!" He yells, okay, he is definitely jealous.


	10. Chapter 10 (Author's note)

Author's note:

story has been my longest story yet, maxing out at over nine thousand words! The story never ends! Please review if you want these perils of Hiccup and Isabella to continue. The next chapter is coming soon!


	11. Chapter 11

A week goes by, I'm forced to spend time with Ash. But today, Astrid and dad are coming inand minute. I'm worried right now, I haven't seen Hiccup all day! Ash runs up to me, "Supper at our home in a couple hours! Aren't you excited?! Only a week or two until our big day!" He says. He is good looking and sweet, and very excited and nervous about this marriage, but I don't know if I truly love him. The hours go by and I find Hiccup in the house for dinner, I take my seat next to him, in front of me some chicken is served. "Ever have this?" I whisper to Hiccup, he nods his head yes and replies quietly, "My mom made this, before, well, you know." I pulled my lips in and nodded, Now I whisper to him, "This is a modern dish, I have had it tons of time in the future." He hides a smile at my future talk. Ash smiles, he is a couple seats down from me, but he comes over and says with his typical smile, "One big family dinner, and one wife to be." Ash says and kisses me on the cheek from above me. I can see Hiccup getting a bit angry, but worse than that, Stoick and Astrid walk in the door right as Ash is giving me a kiss, just great. As Ash stops and goes back to his seat, I can see Stoick's look of acceptance but a tinge of hurt. Astrid looks like she is trying not to laugh. I stare at her, Really?

A day before the wedding, I'm scared. I step out of the wash basin, grabbing a soft cloth and drying myself off. I hear the door start to open, I quickly wrap the cloth around me, I smile weakly at Hiccup, he rolls his eyes a bit and turns around. As I put on my clothes Hiccup says to me, "First time I saw you almost clothesless I had just met you, this time you're my younger sister, about to get married." I'm dressed now, so I run to him and grab him. I sniffle and he turns around carefully. "Hiccup, I know I'm doing this for you and Astrid, but, I don't want to get married." I sniffle a bit and feel him rubbing my back a bit. "Not yet anyway.." I mumble. I glance up to see him frowning a bit. "I know... I wish there was a way we could join the tribes without a wedding..." Hiccup says, I release him, someone else comes in the room, it's Agnar. "Sorry to interrupt you two, but Isabella, it has been requested that you and Ash share a room from now on. Hiccup, you will get the room to yourself, grab your things Isabella and head to Ash's room." She says. I look at Hiccup, he won't meet my gaze. I walk out of the room and go to gather my stuff.

As Agnar drops me in Ash's room, I hear a muffled, "Stoick, you're not, are you?" Sounds like Melvin talking to my dad, but I can't just stand here, I push open the door, "AH! Oh, it's you." A shirtless Ash says as he reaches for a dark blue tunic. I start putting my stuff away, "You don't really dress like a girl, you dress like Hiccup, there something behind that?" Ash asks me, I stop putting my folded dress in the box by the wall, "Yeah, the day I met Hiccup, I needed better clothing, one girl offered me hers, but they didn't fit, Hiccup gave me some of his, and, I never got around to getting different ones." I said, Ash nodded. I ran my fingers through my hair and started to pull it back. Ash reached out and grabbed my hand, then took the cord from me and fixed my hair for me. He is nice, "Thank you," I say, I turn around and look at him. Suddenly, Ash grabs me and kisses me. I relax and kiss him back, I never thought I would be getting married so young, granted it wasn't hard to love Ash, he is a nice and good looking guy, like Hiccup. Then I hear the door swing open, I pull away from Ash to see a hurt and angered Hiccup. "Hiccup!" I call,but he runs away, I can hear is metal foot clanging as he scurries back to his room, Ash releases me, he doesn't look happy either. I run, but I can't find Hiccup. He probably went for a flight on Toothless, I'll find him later.

Later it was, Hiccup wasn't at dinner, I spent some time with Ash, but before bed I went over to Hiccup's room. I peaked in to see Astrid and Stoick sitting around him, I open the door a bit more, they quickly leave to let me have my time with him. He has his chin resting in his hands, leaning forward, off the edge of the bed. I sit down, nothing. "What happened?" I asked as I gestured at him, "You just gestured to all of me," He said, "And, I guess the pain and stress made me throw up, because I just did, and again before that while riding Toothless. I'm a mess.." I nod at his words, and say to him, "Yeah, you are a total disaster, your shirt has vomit on it, and your hair is messy, really, messy." He turns away from me, "Hiccup, I know you saw me kissing Ash, but I just want to go home! We are children, we don't need to be worrying about these types of things!" He looks at me very seriously and says, "Maybe not in your times, but here, it's an everyday problem, for me it is anyway…" I hug him, he puts his arm around me, I don't care if some of the throw up on him rubs off on me. In about fifteen hours, my life changes.


End file.
